Drifting
by wscaster
Summary: Larry is on the space station when Megan finds out something that will change her life. This may possibly turn into a series...... R&R and tell me what you think!


She sat and let the memories flood her, warm her. How she had gotten there she couldn't have told anyone, but she didn't care. From where she was she could see the stars and the paths that she had walked with him before he had left.

No not left.

Just gone away for a while.

Only 6 months.

Only 24 weeks.

Only 168 days.

And already 5 weeks of that time had passed. Ok so it may not have passed quickly, and it may have felt like over 6 months had already passed, but still each day that ended meant that Larry was one day closer to coming back. And it wasn't like she didn't get to talk to him. She talked to him once every two weeks, but that wasn't enough.

On the upside, when he did come back they would be able to be together again. And while she couldn't be with Larry himself, she could still spend time with those he cared about, and spend time in the places that he had liked to spend time at.

But god she missed him.

And now this.

How could she handle this?

She had no family to turn to.

Sure she had friends, but they didn't need this.

And what would Larry say?

He was so far away, she couldn't see him, couldn't break this news to him over the phone, couldn't ask him what he thought about it or what he wanted.

Hell they'd never even approached this subject in all the time that they had spent together.

Hell she'd left home when she was 16, had spent time on the streets, but never had she felt so alone in her entire life.

She looked up at the sky, the stars, remembering the times that she had spent with Larry as he told her about those stars, about black holes and many other theories.

"Hey"

She hadn't heard anyone approaching, so when Don spoke she jumped and reached for her gun, until it registered who it was that had spoken.

"Sorry,"

Don had watched her as she sat, and he was worried. He had been concerned for her when Larry had first told them that he was going into space. He'd been happy for Larry, could see the excitement that shone in his eyes, and the pride and excitement that had shone in Megan's eyes as well, but he'd been watching the relationship build between his two friends, had watched as each of them grew closer and grew as people. As odd of a couple as some people thought they made, he could see just how good they were together and for each other. He'd kept an eye on her, had decided to even before Larry had asked him to.

But somehow he had missed something. His friend was hurting and he hadn't been there to offer his help. It had taken a visit from Amita earlier to alert him to the fact that Megan needed them. So when he had found Megan sitting exactly where Amita had told him she'd seen her he had taken a moment to really look at her, study her. It wasn't until that moment that he saw just how lost she looked, so alone. That had never been something he had associated with her before. He'd moved to sit next to her, deliberately making noise so that she would know that someone was there but she had been so caught up with whatever it was she was thinking she didn't hear him. It wasn't until he sat down next her that she saw the tears that covered her cheeks.

"What are you doing here Don? Do we have another case?" Megan asked once she had got her heart to slow down. "You should have just called, I could have met you there." 

Don shook his head. "No, no case. I just thought I'd catch up with a friend. She's had a hard couple of months recently and I'm a little worried about her."

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl."

"Megan," Don sighed, he was worried, sure she'd joked with everyone, spent time with them all but looking back he could see small things that by themselves didn't mean anything, but when you put them together…."I know how much your missing Larry. It's ok to let us see that you know."

Megan didn't say anything, she didn't want Don to see just how much she was missing him, or to guess that she had other things that she was trying to come to terms with. She didn't want Don seeing how tired she was or how close to the edge she really was.

"You know I meant what I said before Larry left. If you want to talk to someone I'm always here for you."

She shook her head, she couldn't talk to him about this, or anyone really, not about this. This was too big, she had a high stress job, no family to help her, Larry wasn't even on the same planet as she was, he couldn't help her. She didn't even know if this would be something he'd want to be involved with. And yes she had friends, but they were mainly the people that she worked with, and the few that she had outside of work weren't really close enough to help her with this. She couldn't rely on Don, David, Colby, Charlie or Amita, it wasn't fair on them, and she was sure that they'd get tired of that pretty quickly.

The enormity of it really hit her then, all the doubts and thoughts that she'd had for years, were suddenly crashing down on her as it finally sunk in.

"Hey, talk to me Megan, your starting to scare me a little here." Don said as he gathered her into a gentle hug as the sobs he'd seen her battling finally broke through, "Hey it's going to be all right. Whatever it is we'll work it out together."

She resisted Don's embrace at first, she hadn't wanted him to see her like this, she wanted him to always see her as strong. But that was the last thing that she felt. She felt his warmth envelop her, his words soothed her, even though she had no idea what he was actually saying. Then she cried harder as she realised hat she hadn't let anyone hold her or really touch her since she'd said goodbye to Larry outside the FBI building. Sure there had been fleeting touches meant for comfort, but she felt as if she'd been drifting.

But that wasn't something that was new to her. Hell her childhood had been rough, to put it mildly, and she'd left that as soon as she'd been able. She'd spent most of her life kind of drifting, from place to place, no real ties or connections to tie her down to one spot for long. Hell even her job with the FBI had enabled her to continue to move about.

Until she'd joined Don's team, it had been gradual, the friendships that had formed with Don, David and Cobly and then spreading out to Don's family, and then even further to Charlie's friends. She had finally found something that she hadn't even realised that she'd been missing. She had finally acceptance, and had been welcomed and then loved. That was something she'd never really had before and it had taken Larry going into space for six months for her to realise just how much she had come to depend on it. On him.

And even though she knew he would be coming back to Earth and CalSci, and she hoped to her, now she wasn't sure.

"Talk to me Megan, please?" Don pleaded, he still held her close, gently rubbing her back as he lay his head on hers. He hated seeing anyone in pain, but it tore him apart when those he cared about were in this much pain, he wanted, no he needed to help her. To help bring back the Megan they all cared about. "Please Megan tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pregnant."

She hadn't intended to tell anyone, hadn't wanted to say the words out loud, hadn't realised that she had even said it until it was to late to stop them.

The words had been spoken so quietly that it took him a moment to realise that she had spoken and then a moment longer to realise what she had said. He pulled back as he felt a huge smile spread across his face.

"Oh wow! Congratulations!"

He looked at her again and was hit by the lost and scared look that had taken hold of his friend and gathered her back into his embrace as she cried some more. When he finally felt the sobs stop he continued to sooth her as he gently prodded her for some answers.

"I take it the baby is Larry's."

Megan gave a small nod as she tried to wipe the tears away.

"Does her know?"

A shake and a small sob.

"How long have you known?" The big question, one that he was worried about, how long had see been facing this alone?

"Just today, I went to see my doctor because I was feeling a little unwell."

Don smiled. "Ah the sudden trips to the bathroom. I had noticed that." He tried to put some comfort into his voice, maybe get a little laugh from her. It hurt him to know that she'd been feeling unwell and hadn't told any of them.

She felt so confused, scared, terrified, if she wanted to be honest with herself, and her emotions overwhelmed her again as she felt the tears fall again. She had never liked being so emotional around others, hated crying in front of anyone, except Larry, made her feel terrible, but she couldn't stop herself.

What was she going to do?

She had never wanted or expected this, to get pregnant. To even get pregnant accidentally was just such a shock. Ok maybe she had thought about having kids, who didn't, but she had never imagined anything like this.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, she hated that it was Don who she had broken down to, but in some small part of her mind she was a little relieved that it was him.

"Hey, what's to be sorry about?

She pulled back from him and sniffed, and tried a small smile.

"All of this, sobbing on you like a little kid, keeping you away from whatever you were going to do." She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for being such a nuisance. I promise I won't let this interfere with work."

Don reached for her hand, to comfort her, and make sure that she didn't simply take off on him.

"First of all Megan, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm guessing this is kind of a big shock for you and wasn't planned."

Megan chuckled, "Oh it wasn't planned, Larry and I haven't got what you'd call a traditional 'relationship'"

It was Don's turn to laugh now.

"Well nothing about Larry is what you'd call traditional. But there is one thing I know for sure about Larry Fleindhart, and that is that he loves you Megan."

Megan looked a little unsure.

"Trust me. I've known Larry for a long time and I have never seen him so in love with anyone. The only thing tha comes close is his love for astrophysics."

Megan laughed.

"Ok, so secondly this is going to effect your work," he paused and looked at her closely, "you're keeping it right?"

Don watched her closely as his question sank in. He could see that having an abortion hadn't even crossed her mind, but the way that her free hand moved to cover her still flat stomach made him smile. She was going to make a fantastic mother. Hell she'd been looking after him and the rest of his team since she'd exploded into their lives. He pulled her close again.

"Right. So you're pregnant, that just means that we get to look after you, make sure that you don't go into dangerous situation. No more shoot outs or being kidnapped until this one arrives." His smile grew as he felt her stiffen at his words. "You're not the first agent to get pregnant, just means that you'll be out in the field a little less for the next few months is all."

"We?"

Don heard the timid and uncertain tone to her voice, and thought he'd like to have words with her family about how families should treat each other. She'd had a tough life, this he had found out when he read her file. He would never understand how some families worked.

"Yes, we. Your family." He saw the confused look that spread across her face. "Me, David, Colby, Charlie, my Dad, and Amita. We may not all be related by blood but we are a family, and you're part of that family. A big part."

"Oh." Was all that Megan could say as the warmth spread through her.

Then it hit her, it was what she'd been looking for, unconsciously, all of her life. Craved, but hadn't been able to name it until that moment when Don had spelled it out to her. The reason she'd become interested in profiling and psychology, she'd still been looking for that that would make her feel whole. When she'd come to L.A. she'd found herself sliding easily into life there, she'd thought she'd just been lucky, that she'd landed in a great place with a fantastic team, and a leader and people she'd met had been interesting. Then Larry had come along and good had become great. And now here she was facing the biggest thing in her life, and she realised that she had found what she'd been looking for. Her family. All she needed to make this complete was for Larry to come back and still want her, and the baby.

And in just over 6 months she'd be bringing a new member into this family.

"How about we get you home, we can talk about his tomorrow. Don said helping her up. "You look like you could do with a good nights sleep."

Megan smiled for what felt like the first time in days. She was pregnant, and it wasn't a terrible thing. In fact it felt absolutely right.


End file.
